


I can't lose you again

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Steve is angry and Bucky doesn't know what to do





	I can't lose you again

Steve rushed into the appartment, dropping his bag in the middle of the living room, and running to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Bucky was trying to follow him, but he stumbled twice, one with Steve’s bag, and the other with their dog. Bucky said sorry to the dog, petting him on his head, and started chasing his boyfriend again.  
But when he arrived to the bathroom, thedoor was already locked, and he could hear the water running, so he knew trying to talk with the blonde one would be hopeless.   
He came back to the living room, sitting on the couch. When he noticed, his dog was already lying on his lap. He smiled, stroking the dog’s back.   
– Seems like dad is angry with me, Apollo.  
It was another half an our until Steve came out of the bathroom, which Bucky spent playing with Apollo. Once the Captain had left the bathroom, and headed his way to the kitchen.   
Bucky, again, followed him.  
– So, may I ask why I lost the right to be spoken by you, and the reason for all you things being thrown through the living room?  
Steve looked at him, and kept making himself a sandwich, without even replying to him.  
Bucky chuckled, looking up to the roof.  
– Steve, you’re 100 years old, stop acting like you’re one of Clint’s kid.  
But Steve never replied. Instead, he turned his back on the brunette.  
– Okay. Fine. Whatever you want, Rogers.  
The day went by, and Steve and Bucky didn’t speak again. But it was going to get dark, and they were going to have to go to bed, and Bucky didn’t want to sleep alone, and he didn’t want to sleep without spooning with his boyfriend, and he didn’t want to have more nightmares, so he took all the courage he had and went to the kitchen, where Steve still was.  
– Can I least know what did I do wrong?  
Steve looked up from his book.  
– You really don’t know?  
– I wouldn’t be asking if I did, don’t you think?  
– Are you being serious?  
– Yes, Steve. I really don’t know what the hell I did, but I want to make up for it.  
Steve closed his book, standing up.   
– Maybe you tried to fucking take it a bullet for me?  
Bucky blinked twice before asnwering.  
– Is that what this is all about?  
– What else could it be?  
– I don’t know! Steve, you’ve got to be kidding me!  
– I am not.  
– Are you… Have you lost your mind? – Steve just stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow hooked. – Steve, it’s my fucking job, it’s what we do! We save lives!  
– We save them, but we don’t sacrifice ourselves for it!  
– I do if it’s you, Steve!  
Then the silence made its appearance. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, and the only noise was the TV back on the living room.  
Their breath was uneven from all the shouting, and they had furious a furious look on their eyes.  
– I can’t lose you again, Buck. It’s been too many times already. – Steve whispered.  
All the tension in Bucky’s body left at once, and he walked to where his boyfriend was. He put his hands on his cheeks, and connected their foreheads.  
– You were not going to lose me, punk. I had the vest on, I knew what I was doing. I’m not as reckless as you. I can’t lose you either.  
Steve chuckled, not looking to his boyfriend. Bucky knew he was trying to hold his tears.  
– Baby, you can letit go.  
Steve nodded, hugging Bucky from his waist and letting the tears fall through his cheeks.   
Bucky kissed his head, stroking his back, as he felt Steve’s body shaking from the sobs.  
– Steve. I love you so much.  
– I… lo… love you too. – he said between sobs.  
And they stayed like that, hugging each other as tight as possible, to not let the other ever go.


End file.
